I'm Home
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: It took a long while, but they had come through. He was back in his own dimension, but was it all really the same as he had left it?
**After getting confused with the new season's name, I finally managed to see all the current episodes. I'm enjoying it, but one particular that struck me was in the episode "Miles from Home" where we get some more backstory on Kid Airachnid and his family, so I decided to do a story about it. This takes place further in the series and, well, if you've already read the story summary, you can already figure out when this is taking place.**

 **I own nothing. Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister Six belongs to Marvel and Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"We're gonna miss you, Kid Airachnid."_

 _"We sure had some good times, kid."_

 _"You'll make a great Spider-Man back home."_

 _"Hope we'll see you again."_

 _"Take care, Spider-Man."_

He didn't think it was ever possible, but it was. After so long, all his patience and all his hoping towards this had finally come out. Through the portal that was held open through the combined efforts of Doctor Strange and every best S.H.I.E.L.D scientist on this version of Earth, they had finally done it. Done it just for him.

They had managed to re-create a portal back to his dimension.

The friends he had made on his wild, thrilling and heroic adventure to their world was now behind him. As he flung through the space inter-dimensional tunnel, he braced himself for what it would be like when he got back. It had been hard to estimate just how much time had passed between his and their dimensions, and who knew what had happened in that time. Their best guess was that the amount of time since he arrived and as he was leaving was in sync with his world.

He hoped they were right.

The light came in at the end and all of a sudden, he felt the wind streaking against his masked face as he fell freely through the air. The sun illuminated the vast majority of building and the bay creating this city. It was just as he had remembered it.

As he sped down through the air under the pull of gravity, for a few seconds he took in the sight and feel of it all. New York. His New York. His friends. His family. His life. They were all here. He was back where he belonged.

The people walking down the pavement began to come in view an he knew he only had a fraction of a second to react or else he would become flatter than the pizza they served here.

Two of his fingers curled towards his palm and a thick stream of web shot out. It streaked through their air like a comet before hitting its mark. He yanked on the cord, using it to thrust and propel himself forward in an upside-down arc just before his body could hit the pavement.

As he swung through the buildings and above the streets, yelling enthusiastically all the way, he could hear the surprised and joyous gasps and cheers of the people of NYC below him. They were exuberant of his return back home.

It was official. He was home.

He felt a sense of relief flood over him as his apartment building and his window came into view. Almost made tears leak out at the sight of it. To his joy, the window was still unlocked, just as he had left it all that time ago. He lifted up the glass-plated panes and crawled into the room.

The carpet. The walls. The ceiling fan. The tables. The knick-knacks. The picture frames on the walls. The one taken of him and his parents. His mother and father smiling wildly at the camera while he was wedged between the both of them. His family.

"Miles?"

His heart caught in his throat at the warm, accented voice coming from behind him. He turned around slowly and blinked rapidly at the woman standing right before him. Her appearance matched his and she was staring right at him, not moving as if she didn't dare to believe the sight before her.

"Mom," he whispered, taking off his mask so he could see her and she could see him without the mask between them.

Two strides and she had made it over to him. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace while her head went to his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, reassuring her that he was still there as her hot tears soaked into his suit. He stroked her back in soothing, circular motions, further making her believe that he was actually there. He could feel his own eyes watering and he didn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm home," he whispered, his voice nearly cracking with joy. "I'm home."

* * *

 **Sigh, I'm a sucker for sweet, emotional scenes. I enjoyed the brief moment of Miles and his mother in that one episode and I really felt lead to do one of this. I really hope there is something akin to this when he finally get home.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review with some feedback and feel free to check out some of my other stories. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
